This Unfamiliar Touch
by Haruhi-suzumiya36
Summary: 4 years on, Logan returns. And everything's different. And he doesn't like it, he discovers that Rogue has chosen a different path, a much darker one.New Heroes.New Villians.New outfits!XD A Rogan
1. Nostalgic

**I've been meaning to do a Rogan fic for while, I finally decided to move my lazy butt and do it! I was going to have Gambit it it, but after watching "X men Origins: Wolverine" Logan would know Gambit, the plot won't work that way. So sorry Gambit fans.**

**Please review! All constructive criticism is encouraged. I will be updating soon, so stick !:] by now Rouge is probably over 20, so yay!**

PS: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, all though I will have some soon.

Logan stood next to his motorbike, outside of the big old building, the sign was now all covered up by ivory, but it felt nostalgic.

"I'm back." whispered Logan, as he walked in.

Inside, Xaviar's institute had completely changed, different furniture, different objects, everything

was different. A few people were walking about, but none of them seemed familiar.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted someone, a woman with unmistakable hair. Someone else was there with her.

"Storm! Kitty!"

Storm raised her eyebrows and smiled. 4 years, no letters, no call and without warning he suddenly comes back.

"Logan!" shouted Kitty.

"Wow! You don't look a day older, good to see you." greeted Storm and hugged Logan.

"How's things?"

"Not bad, a lot of our students have graduated. Lots of new ones came in."

"These kids seriously need to take proper baths! They reek!"

Kitty chuckled, "You haven't changed at all then?"

Logan couldn't come up with a reply, so he just smiled at her.

Storm suddenly looked serious and said, "So, have you taken care of your personal business?"

Logan nodded.

"Yahay! So does zat mean you're staying?"

It was Nightcrawler, he'd suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"How long have you been listening for?"

"About all of it." said Kurt, as he looked innocent.

Woverine sighed and said, "Yes, I'm staying for while now. You better not eavesdrop on me again."

"Aye Aye sir!"

_Looks like I'm not the only one who hasn't changed_, thought Logan.

"Brilliant, we have a spare room, second floor, turn left...But, first can you come into my office?"

_My office...Oh yeah!_ Storm had taken over the Institute since Charles had died.

"Sure." muttered Logan.

"OK, so where were you?" asked Storm.

"Taking a long breather, went travelling for a bit, beat up a few people I guess."

"I see..."

Kitty suddenly burst in, "Major problem! Jase and Ben are fighting!"

"I'll be back in a moment." shouted Storm, as she hurried to the door.

Logan was left alone in the silent office, he looked around, nothing really stood out.

He spotted a couple of pictures hung up on the wall, one was of the new students, taken pretty recently.

But, the other one was 4 years ago. They were all there, The Professor, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Storm, Kitty, Rouge, Bobby and everyone else. Logan hinted a smile.

But for some reason his eyes suddenly directed to the file on the desk:

GRADUATED STUDENTS RECORDS 2005

Logan picked it up and looked through the list, Storm was right, a lot of student had graduate. In fact, only a couple had stayed and they were now part of the teaching staff.

But he noticed one thing, Rouge's name wasn't in the Graduates section, in fact all records of her had disappeared!So had Bobby's!

Storm and Kitty returned, two rough and bleeding boys followed.

Logan had a blank expression, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Storm suddenly had a sad face, "Jase. Ben. Come back later, close the door on your way out."

Jase and Ben looked at each other.

"Now." ordered Storm.

"2 months, after you left.."


	2. Some History

**Thanks so much for the replied guys, great feedback.**

**I'll put up another chapter this week, so stick around. Great :]**

"Two months, after you left.."

Storm paused,

"We. We were got attacked, by a group of mutants, they weren't Magneto's. But, the whole building got burned."

Logan's eyes widened.

"Every got out safe, everyone apart from Bobby. He was trapped."

Storm was very uncomfortable, so was Logan. "the flame was too strong to fend off no one could get in." Storm continued.

Logan could figure out the rest. But there was still one unanswered question,

"What about Rouge?"

"We found a piece of her clothing in the forest, we all thought she just needed some time to think."

Storm stopped there, she couldn't bare to continue.

Kitty, who was hiding away in the corner decided to speak,

"After a week, we got worried, looked for her everywhere. Recently, some bar owner, he found a girl being called Rouge, we don't know if it's her. But, she was with someone, called Cross."

"Which bar?!" shouted Logan as he jumped up.

Storm closed her eyes and replied, "No! You're not looking for her, not in this time of the year."

Logan sighed, "She could be out there."

"No, we'll look for her when the weather's safe. Now, second floor, left."

"Fine." said Logan, as he left the room.

"You know, he's going to go anyway."

Storm sighed, "I know."

**Bar,(Unknown)**

"Fill up, please."

Someone's phone was ringing.

"Yea?"

"It's Cross."

"Hey Chrissy."

"haha. very funny" replied Cross, sarcastically, he continued, "Where are you now?"

"The bar."

"Wohooo! Lil' Miss No Drinking's finally done it!" he teased.

"It's only water."

"So we going tonight? Marie." Cross' voice suddenly turned serious.

"We're on. It's Rouge. And that's boss to you."

"Ohh. I love it when you're like that." he giggled.

"Bye"

"Bye"


	3. Breakout!

**12am**

Two figures met in the railway station, they both had a few dozen people behind them.

"You never fail," smiled Rogue.

"I know" replied Cross, with cheeky arrogance.

Cross was a tall, muscular guy. With short hair, in the colour of ash, his dark eyes could get intense at times, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. Not in the outside anyway.

Rogue looked at the rest of the crew, "Remember what we planned, don't wonder off. We are here to do our mission, so no screwing around like last time ,"

Every looked down, with guilty faces.

Rogue gave a motherly smile, "It's OK guys, everyone make mistakes. Stick to the plan and good luck!"

The crowd split up in two opposite directions, Cross and Rogue were left alone.

Cross looked at Rogue, "You're so cute, caring for all them," he chuckled.

Rogue didn't react, this was clearly not the time to fool about.

Cross changed the tone of his voice, " You did it again, didn't you?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, I take orders. I mess up. My punishment."

Cross looked worried, "Rogue-"

Rogue cut through his voice, "We better start, you go with team A, I'll go with B."

There was no point, she wasn't going to listen.

Cross nodded.

**12:50**

"OK, as we planned. Rich, you paralyse the guards, but let one escape. He will sound the alarms. Everyone will head to the entrance. We go through the back door, Digi, need you to block off the cameras, we bust a couple of walls and let the mutants free. Understood?"

Everyone nodded., then formed back into two groups.

A few minutes later the alarms had rung, that was the signal.

Rogue grabbed hold of the electric metal fence and bent the bars aside.

"In! Digi, do your thing." she whispered.

A small girl stepped forward and closed her eyes, all the lights and active cameras suddenly turned off."

Rogue faced a young teenager and said, "Go Rocky,"

With that command, he suddenly turned to a pale grey colour, he had turned to stone.

They ripped apart a hole in the building, there it was!

A cell, holding more than 30 mutants, they all turned their heads.

"You guys OK? We're going to get you out."

Everyone of them had a twinkle of hope in their eyes.

Rogue touched the locks, they instantly melted, but suddenly,

"Rogue?"

Rogue froze, that voice. "Get them out," she ordered.

Digi asked, "Why, we can take him on."

"Don't argue with me, just go, tell Cross to go ahead."

They knew, there was no point in replying, so they followed the orders.

Rogue slowly turned around, "Long time no see, Beast."

"You they looked for you, even now."

"I know, but I don't intend on going back."


	4. Meetings and Reunions

**Really sorry for the delays guys, I've been busy and I broke my laptop.**

**I do not own any of these characters, although I might fantasize about Hugh Jackman as Wolverine from time to time(ehehe.)**

"Why?"

Rogue hesitated, "Because, I-"

Beast sighed, "I know you, you must have a reason."

Rogue replied with a simple "Thanks"

"You know, Storm told me Logan's back."

Rogue's eyes widened for a few seconds, but soon she was back to her motionless face, "Why would I care?"

She knew as well as anyone else, she clearly did care.

Beast opened his mouth, but before he could answer, "Rogue!"

It was Cross.

"I told you to go ahead without me!" Rouge was irritated.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"Yes, now lets go!"

Rogue turned to Beast, "Hey, you can't tell anybody about this."

Rogue put her hand on Cross' shoulder, in the blink of an eye, they disappeared.

"So, you wanna tell me about that?"

"Sorry, it's personal."

"He your ex-boyfriend then?" Cross laughed.

Rogue suddenly saw a window of opportunity, "We only dated for a few month."

"WHAT?! How old is he!?"

Rogue couldn't stop laughing, "I'm joking, you idiot. He's just an old friend."

Cross sighed, it was almost like he was relieved.

"Lets go back to base, they're probably back by now."

* * *

Logan threw himself onto the bed, he'd been travelling for days.

He closed his eyes, started to fall into deep sleep...

Logan, he was swimming, swimming towards somebody. His lungs were straining, he couldn't breath.

But, he kept swimming..

he kept going..

he didn't want to stop. His eyes stung, his lungs were screaming for air, but he kept swimming.

"Logan!"

Who's that?

"Logan! Get up! "

Logan groaned, "What?"

It was Kitty.

"Come downstairs, we have to introduce you to everyone."

"Tomorrow!"

Kitty had clearly turned stubborn, "No, c'mon!"

"Fine." Logan sighed.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Logan, as known as Wolverine. He is an old friend of mine, and he will be staying here for a while." Storm announced.

Logan lazily raised his hand and groaned, "Hi,"

Everyone seemed curious, but they knew better than to ask questions.

A wave of several Hellos came from the crowd.


End file.
